knwfandomcom-20200213-history
Vale Kimble
Vale Kimble, the captain of the second division of the Victorias army. He was entrusted with the duty to teach the heroes to fight. Personality Vale was a friendly person who was devoted to protecting his kingdom. He believed the stories about how the Evila were always on her verge of wiping them out and feared they stood no chance of winning. He had absolute faith in his king too and found it hard to question him. Like many Humas, he practically worshiped the heroes and had faith in their ability to save them. This faith blinded him to the obvious character flaws in the current crop of heroes. One common-sense talk with Judom was all it took to shake his blind faith in those young heroes and the king. But after a bout of worry and indecision he chose to return to his state of willful ignorance. Though he feared the Evila, he did not seem to have real hatred of other races. The King may have viewed him as "soft" and decided to be leave him behind when they planned a attack on Xaos. Appearance He is a handsome guy with a noble face. Just by looking at his body, one could tell how well trained he is. His hair is green and short, whereas his eyes emitted a great willpower. History Back in the days when he guarded the border, he ran into Aquinas once. Aquinas was so terrifying that he could call him the devil's incarnate. Back then, Aquinas just had passed near the border by chance. But his overwhelming aura prompted Vale’s fellow soldiers to open fire against their better judgment. Needless to say, their attacks couldn’t harm him, whether they hit or not. Still, it caught his attention. He had been flying through the air, stopped in midair and looked down on them with his sharp, red eyes. At that moment, every single guard there expected certain death without exception. Some even thought about how they could die without pain. Just by being stared at, they realized what an abnormal existence he was and that they would all die. For some reason all their weapons turned into ash and no one knew if he used magic for that or not. But in the next moment, his red hair fluttered and he left. Except for a small number, everyone had fainted. Plot He was left behind during the war. During the chaos following this, he was the one who first suggested that Judom Lankars should be the one who should be entrusted with rebuilding the kingdom. The kingdom still in chaos later fell to the Matar Deus. Relationships Rudolph van Strauss Arclaim - The king, who Vale never chose to question the judgment of. Judom insisted that the king did not need a follower who blindly accepted any order but a advisor who would encourage him to better decisions, but Vale did not have the confidence in himself to take on that role. When the king made his plan to betray the Evila and launch an unprovoked war, he chose to leave Vale out of the loop and told him to stay behind and watch the castle. He may have worried that Vale would disapprove and might inform Judom of the plot. Taishi Aoyama - One of the four heroes whom he trained. At one point he stopped Taishi from starting a fight with Barid of the Three Warriors, which might have gotten him killed. Though he was very impressed with the heroes abilities and growth. they always talked about this world as if it were a game. So deep down inside he might have known they did not take things as seriously as they really should. Chika Suzumiya - She worked the hardest of all the heroes in training and seemed to show great potential as a fighter. Shuri Minamoto - Shuri was the quiet type. She and Shinobu thought Vale was quite attractive. Shinobu Akamori - When Vale's faith in the heroes was shaken, she was the one who snapped him out of it. Though he only did so by returning to his willful ignorance. Judom Lankars - The guild master is someone Vale has deeply respected all his life. In his youth he hoped Judom would accept him as an apprentice but her failed to measure up. He asked Judom to train the heroes and instead got a lecture about the faulty decisions of the king. Judom also was confident that strangers from another world would never have the resolve needed to actually risk their lives to protect the inhabitants of a world not their own. Things he could not deny. But unlike the heroes who accepted they were wrong to trust the king the the face of logic and common sense, Vale chose to return to his old ways. He was never able to get Judom to change his mind. When the country was in crisis though, he insisted that Judom was the only person they could turn to. Lilith van Strauss Arclaim - The first princess of the kingdom. After the war had gone horribly wrong, the king had gone mad and become a monster and the heroes had vanished, Vale was the one who gave her this news. She responded by fainting on the spot. He felt guilty for this. But the queen did not punish him for it. As heir to the throne, she felt Lilith should have the resolve to face a national crisis, though the queen herself had handled the news no better. Maris van Strauss Arclaim - With the country in turmoil and soldiers and citizens alike beginning to panic, the queen was bedridden and unable to make decisions. With the king gone, the queen should have been stepping up to reassure the populace and begin taking charge. Vale didn't dare voice his disappointment with the queen (and her daughter) who were so desperate to pass the buck to anyone else, even Vale. At least he recognized that he was not qualified and suggested the only person who truly was. On the night when the Matar Deus attacked and seized the kingdom, Vale attempted to protect the queen and failed.Category:Humas Category:Male Characters Category:Characters